Corrupting a Princess
by I am super natural
Summary: Killian finds his way into Storybrooke to enact his revenge on Mr Gold. But in order for him to get to Gold he has to get rid of the obstacle that stands in his way, Emma. He will try absolutely anything to get her out of the way. Them both being equally skilled at defeating each other, it's almost impossible for either of them to win as the emotions run high and begin to take over
1. Chapter 1

'It's as though nothing happened at all' Emma found herself repeating that same line, over and over to each and every person that asked for the past week they had been in Storybrooke. The whole town knew she and Mary-Margaret had disappeared through the hat and most of them knew of Cora's attack, so why did they continue questioning her.

She was entirely thankful Cora hadn't made it through, not only for the sake of her family and for Storybrooke, but for Regina too. Regina had been controlling her magic and using it for good. She was almost impressed at how well she was doing. If Cora had made it through the portal, Emma feared she would corrupt her with her own selfish and evil ways, like before according to Mr Gold.

Hook on the other hand was an entirely different story. All he wanted was to enact revenge on Rumpelstiltskin, like most of the town. She was almost sorry he got left behind, but then again she didn't take too kindly to people who tried to kill her so she didn't feel all that bad. Besides, being Sherriff she would have to stop Hook from harming Mr Gold, that's assuming he would be stupid enough to near Gold with his newly regenerated magic, _which was just delightful to have around_.

Emma was packing early at home. Having rekindled the relationship after the curse broke, Emma found it only fitting that she move out and let them be together. Henry was now formally Emma's kid and living with her. She finally had her son, Regina also had weekend calls though, well it was supposed to be weekends but she usually turned up whenever she felt like it.

"Mom, I'm going to the park to meet Ava and Nicholas." Henry insisted. Before giving Emma the chance to reply he was already by the door.

"Alright, Kid." Emma yelled through the door, Smiling as Henry took off. "Mar- Sorry, Snow," she corrected herself every time she spoke the wrong name. It was so confusing, half the town wanted to stick by their Storybrooke names and the other wanted the original ones, like Snow. But David wanted to stay as David, yet Snow kept calling him Charming which he didn't seem to mind. Mom and Dad weren't quite in the books yet, it may take a while to call them that.

Before Emma could continue, Snow smiled and passed her a cup of coco "Don't worry, It'll take some getting used to."

Emma took the warm cup and sat down at the table, with Snow following. "I think you're right." She laughed softly, trying to make the situation a little lighter. "Anyway, Henry will be fine out there right?" she asked cautiously

"There aren't many dangers out there anymore, Emma." Her mother calmed "I know what you're thinking. You've got to stop worrying about Cora and Hook. We left them with no way through. We are safe. I promise." Snow spoke slowly, making sure her words were sinking in. She wanted nothing more then her daughter to feel safe after everything that had happened to her over the years.

Trying to look convinced, Emma smiled and took a sip of coco "I know. But sometimes it's safer to be on edge then to not be expecting anything at all."

"Not this time." Snow reassured, placing her hands over Emma's. "Because now I have you back, I will never let anything take you away." After a moment of silence passed she repeated "You are safe, I promise."

Emma nodded in understanding before standing and lifting a box. "Thank you." She said meaningfully "Now come on, let's finish this packing."

* * *

Henry made a quick detour to the corner shop before going to the park. He was meeting a few friends there so he thought it be best to purchase some candy beforehand, he paid for the refreshments and pushed them into a small pocket and ran out of the shop. His passage to the park was blocked as Henry mistakenly ran flat into a tall dark figure wearing unusual clothes, unusual for Storybrooke anyway. "Sorry." Henry murmured, pushing himself away from the man.

The man looked down at the small child and replied "No harm done, Lad." He smirked "Though it may be a good idea to avoid obstacles or you'll find yourself walking into walls."

Henry chuckled at the man's advice, like it wasn't obvious already. His friends were waving him over from the park but He was interested by the man who seemed out-of-place for Storybrooke. Before he could reply Ava and Nicholas were impatiently waving him over and Nicholas called his name.

"Henry?" he repeated the child's calling "Swan, perhaps?" he mused.

Henry began to become sceptical of him from there. Everyone is Storybrooke knew he was Regina's kid. "Uhm, no. I have my other Mom's name. Mills." Henry realised how the man momentarily radiated a sense of smugness and enjoyment. "Who are you?"

"Killian Jones." He replied, that smirk of his becoming bigger and brighter "I have a complicated relationship with both your mothers, actually. Best not to tell them you met me." The statement was pretty much a line of arrogance, knowing the boy would full well tell them about him.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked looking relatively puzzled "I've never heard the name 'Killian Jones' before."

Killian dodged the question regarding Emma and Regina. The specifics of their stories were not his preferred topic of interest. "Well I've been, let's say, renamed _colourfully_ over the years."

"What were you renamed?" Henry asked curiously, feeling somewhat on-guard.

"Thanks to Rumpelstiltskin and…" he held up the silver hook attached to his left arm that Henry seemed to have missed, clearly wasn't as sharp as either of his mothers "…I'm usually referred to as 'Hook'"

"Hook? As is Captain Hook?" Henry asked enthusiastically.

"So you've heard of me too, then?" Hook smirked "Then again, I'm sure everyone in this land has, with all those complicated stories. Mine isn't one I enjoyed much." He grimaced at the last sentence.

Henry shrugged before smiling warmly "Well I think you look a lot cooler then the Captain Hook from the stories."

"Thanks kid." Hook grinned and ruffled Henry's hair "You better go. Your friends are still desperately trying to get your attention. Until the next time." He smirked and sauntered away.

* * *

"Tea break." Emma announced and got up from the floor to find the kitchen.

Snow looked up from the box she was packing dumbfounded "Emma, we just had a tea break five minutes ago." She continued to lecture "and between then and now, all you have done is seal one box and pack half of another."

"Yeah, well packing is busy work, Snow." She sighed. Emma pulled the fridge door open to get the milk "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She groaned, pulling out the empty carton simultaneously.

Snow looked up from the box to see what Emma was talking about "Sorry, I was meant to get more earlier." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Emma smiled "I'll get it. It gives me a valid excuse to check up on Henry."

"Emma-" Snow began but was cut of.

"-I'm kidding. But I am going to get the milk." She insisted "I'll be straight back."

* * *

Emma walked out of the shop with the milk and noticed Henry playing with his friends in the park across the street.

"Mom." Henry waved over to her. That gave her the perfect opportunity to go over and check up on him.

"Hey, Kid." Emma greeted "How's your day been?" she asked.

"Nothing unusual." He mused, unsure whether to tell Emma of his meeting with Hook. His mind was made up however when Ava tugged his jacket.

"Tell her." Ava urged, with Nicholas behind nodding.

Scepticism washed over Emma when she asked "Tell me what? What happened?"

Henry was reluctant before telling her. But with nudges from Ava and Nicholas he knew if he didn't tell her then they would. "I met a man on the way over here."

"Okay, well don't tiptoe around it Henry, who was it?" she asked, unable to render to small steps of the story.

"He said his name was Killian Jones." He answered "Oh, wait. He also said people call him Hook, because…he's captain hook."

Emma stood completely still for a few moments in blacked-out, deep thought. She returned her attention to Henry and asked seriously "Was anyone else around?"

"No just him." Henry answered.

"Okay. Ava, Nicholas, you two go home now." She said protectively. The kids nodded and ran to their house, Emma made sure they were safely inside before turning back to Henry. "Henry, where did Hook go?"

Henry turned his head to the direction of the woods "He went in there." he said regretfully to Emma.

"Course he did. Here," she passed the milk she was still holding to Henry and turned him in the direction of their house "Go stay with Snow, tell her and David Hook is here, Cora might be too."

"Wait, Killian was the man that helped and then betrayed you in the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked astounded.

"Yeah. I knew I couldn't trust him then, and I certainly can't now." Emma bit out.

"He didn't hurt me though when he could've." Henry argued.

"Henry he's-"

"I know, dangerous. He didn't seem like it though. Except for the hook." Henry defended, cutting her off.

"Regardless, I need to find him incase Cora is here. Now go do what I said. I'm going to find Hook."

* * *

Not having a single clue where on earth Killian would be, it made it so much harder for Emma to find him. Being so close to the woods she didn't bother taking her car so it was just running, so long as she had her gun she was semi-fine.

She stopped silent when she heard a noise through the trees, feeling slight relief she could rest for a moment to listen. The sounds stopped almost like they were waiting for her to listen. She was hoping that wasn't true. Once she was about to start running again a familiar figure stepped out from behind a large tree.

"Looks like you found me, love." Killian spoke darkly. When Emma didn't reply, he added "Speechless in my presence, darling. Do I make that much of an impression or are you just _really _glad I made it through."

Emma wanted to wipe that constant smirk of his right of his face. Not that she would admit it but he was really getting to her, no one had ever pissed her off as much as he had in a matter of days. "Shut it, Hook. Why were you taking to my son?" she demanded to know.

"Regina's son too apparently." Killian added to her annoyance

"She's his step mother." Emma added bitterly.

Killian raised his eyebrows knowingly "Just like she's Snow White's step mother. You have one messed up family there, Swan."

"Yeah, I suppose so, speaking of _Regina's_ family. Where the hell is Cora?" her voice was as tough as her expression.

Killian approached Emma intimidatingly, backing her into the tall tree behind her, "I left her when we arrived here. I'm here to do my business as she is here to do hers. We have gone our separate ways."

Having Killian that close to her was agitating so she pushed him back roughly. "Where is she?" When he didn't answer she snapped "Fine. I'm arresting you." Killian found the need to laugh maliciously at her so she reached into her holster to pull out her gun. When her hand hit just air she momentarily panicked. Not wanting to find out he had bested her, she delayed meeting his gaze, but the now silent Killian was unsettling. She tore her gaze from the holster to meet her own gun pointed at her. "How did you-"

"I had you pinned up against the tree, love. Your gun was right there." His smirk radiating intensely "You should be more careful around pirates. I did mean what I said though, Emma. You would make one hell of a pirate."

"Yeah." Emma drawled out sarcastically "I can totally see that happening. Captain Hook and Captain Swan."

"My name is Killian Jones. I'd remember that, Love, but then it might come easier with a gun pointed at your head." Killian sneered.

"You don't scare me, _Hook!_" she smirked, making sure the 'hook' was emphasised "Infact, even with a gun you're harmless. You're just as pathetic as the Captain Hook from the Peter Pan stories."

"That child, _Peter_, was the one who was pathetic and your land's stories are wrong, love. I won in the end." Killian snarled.

Emma watched Killian darken his character once again. _Man, he was unpredictable. _"So, you have my gun. Are you planning on giving it back or shooting me, because those are pretty much the only two options?"

"Neither." He smirked "Being the law makes you a threat to my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. So you're going to enjoy my ship for a while until I'm done with him."

"Yeah, I'm telling you right now that that is not going to happen." Emma choked, finding his seriousness amusing "I'll solve this situation and protect the town's citizens, no matter who they are. Anyway why your ship, why not just shoot?"

"As much as I would love to have my revenge on you for leaving me up on that beanstalk, you at least had the decency to have me alive and then set free. So I'll do the same to you," He took a few more steps closer to Emma so their faces were inches apart "You will be captured, secured but safe on my ship. I'm sure the town will survive without you for a few days."

"Really, you mean with you battling Gold and Cora corrupting Regina." Emma raged "Yeah, I'm sure everything is going to be completely fine."

Killian exasperatedly sighed and rolled his eyes at Emma, which she scoffed at, "Come on, Emma. We're going now. To my ship."

"To your ship, great, lead the way." She hit his shoulder annoyed and frustrated.

To Killian's surprise she really didn't seem that scared of him. Which was unusual, everyone was scared of him. "I'm not an idiot, darling." He criticised, pushing her ahead of him "After you, I insist." He sarcastically bit out.

Emma was walking ahead of Killian, whilst he threateningly stood behind her with _her own_ gun pulled on her. She had to think of a quick plan, but nothing was coming to mind. Her brain was empty.

The street was quiet, not many people were around. Either Snow or David spread the word about Killian or people had noticed the man with the Hook, the gun and the Sherriff. It didn't matter, she was alone and had to think of a plan fairly quickly or she was screwed. The Sherriff station wasn't too far up the road. If she could get Killian closer to her then she could wrestle the gun from him and get him into the station and into a cell. The wrestling bit was easy, she was up for a fight with the arrogant pirate but getting him close to her was going to be tough. She didn't have to worry about him killing her, or she didn't think so anyway, but she wouldn't put it past him to knock her unconscious and carry her to the ship. Then all hope of her escaping and locking him up would be gone.

"So, what is your plan exactly?" Emma called behind her.

"To get rid of you for a while and bring down Rumpelstiltskin." He answered shortly.

Emma rolled her eyes at the short snippy answer. "I figured. But how do you propose to kill someone as powerful as him? And then how do you get home because Cora is going to destroy Storybrooke so you can't stay here."

"If you're hoping I'm going to let you go so you can go and stop Cora and save your precious Storybrooke, it's not going to happen." Killian argued.

"Everything you've worked up to id just pathetic." Emma murmured hardly audible, but Killian still managed to hear her speak.

"What was that, Love?" he called over.

"Nothing, Hook." She yelled back patronizingly. Just as she hoped, Killian made his way toward Emma, Until he was standing beside her.

"What was that, Love?" he repeated impatiently.

She stopped dead in the middle of the street, a few feet from the sheriff's station "Nothing, Hook." She drawled out slowly.

Killian grabbed both her shoulders, pulling her to face him "Swan?"

"Hook?" she replicated. Emma dug her nails into his shirt, managing to swing him round and slam him into a wall, pinning him up against it. "You will not get the better of me." She hissed and pulled the gun from his hand, throwing it into the street so neither of them could reach it.

"You know sometimes there is an awful lot of Regina in you." Killian laughed malevolently that made Emma slam him hard against the brick wall.

"Funny. I see an awful lot of Rumpelstiltskin in you." Emma reached Killian's level of malevolence, thinking she had the upper hand, but Killian took more offence to her comment then she did his. Within seconds he had her pinned in his place against the wall.

"It seems you shouldn't gloat, sweetheart." Killian smirked. Using his hook to tilt her head up to face him so he could relish in her defeated expression "You can't best me, Emma. I'll always have the upper hand."

Emma beamed, leaving Killian more and more confused until with out warning her head-butted him hard enough to knock him out. Killian dropped to the ground with a thud and Emma scratched her throbbing head.

A woman Emma didn't recognise came running over to her from the other side of the street.

"Are you okay?" she asked, eyeing Emma who was obviously in pain.

"Yeah fine, thanks." Emma smiled "I'm Emma."

"I'm Belle." She replied. "Who's that, passed out?" she asked Emma about the man lying face down on the ground.

"No one important, he's my prisoner." Emma answered as she took a final glare down at the motionless Killian "Could you possibly help me get him in the station?"

"Of course" Belle replied. Her and Emma carried Killian into the station and locked him in the cell. Luckily he was still very out of it, which was lucky because Belle had an itching feeling she knew him and it wasn't for good reasons.

"So you're Belle?" Emma asked "You're the one that Mr Gold has taken a certain shine to." Emma observed brightly.

Belle matched Emma's brightened expression "Rumpelstiltskin, yeah." she sounded pleased.

"Well maybe you can make him better." Emma offered and Belle returned with a smile that could only be described as –I'll do anything- "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course, what is it?" Belle beamed, loving to be helpful and of-use.

"Could you go to Snow and David's and bring them over here?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Belle smiled and left.

Emma approached Killian's cell, laying both elbows on the bars. "I will not let you destroy Gold or Storybrooke and you certainly won't be destroying me." Emma spoke to Killian despite the fact he was still unconscious.

Emma's phone began ringing and she almost jumped out of her skin from shock. She lifted one of the rested elbows from the bars and reached for her phone but by the time she retrieved it the call had stopped. Missed call: Mom, It read. She may not have been ready to say but she put it in her phone and that was a start.

Someone grabbed her arm that was rested on the bars and Emma found herself being pulled close to face a livid Killian Jones. Her face was as close as she could get so her chin rested on them, "Look whose awake." She mocked.

"I've awake for a bit actually, love. I just thought you should know that I will destroy _Rumpelstiltskin _and I will destroy _you_ too, I will go any way possible to do it. Storybrooke, I'll leave to Cora." Killian's threats were enough to scare her this time, the way he spoke, she never heard him speak like that before.

"You-"

"Hook! Let her go now!" Snow yelled, simultaneously she pointed a bow and arrow at his head.

Killian never drew his attention from Emma at any second, but he let go of her arm and slowly backed back into the cell.

"Belle said you need us." David confirmed as he walked over to Emma to give her an assuring hug. Even though she didn't really need one, she hugged him back.

"Where _is_ belle, anyway?" Emma asked "_And_ Henry?"

"On their way. Belle is taking him to the store to get sweets or something." Snow laughed softly "She's really lovely. I have no idea what's she doing with Rumpelstiltskin"

"Love works in different ways for different people. Look at him for example," Emma criticised, pointed at Killian who was sulking in his cell and observing his captors. "He stole Rumpelstiltskin's wife. That seemed to work out." she accused sarcastically. Once she said it she wished she hadn't. Killian's whole character darkened with every second. She could swear he was going to say or do something, probably violent but a small voice halted him.

"Mom." Henry ran into the station and hugged Emma. "Belle said you had a dangerous prisoner." He said looking round Emma at the man in the cell. "Oh. It's Killian." Henry sighed, walking over to the cell. "Hello." He greeted the pirate once again.

"Hello again, Lad." Killian greeted Henry.

Emma watched in amazement as Killian seemed to have warmed to Henry, He didn't like anybody but Henry seemed to be the key to brightening him up. Reality snapped back and she grabbed Henry, pulling him away from Killian's cell. "Henry, stay away from him. He's dangerous."

"No he isn't mom." Henry insisted.

Killian found the family scene interesting. However Henry was a smart kid, and all in all not that annoying unlike the rest of the people he'd seen in the past week. Maybe Henry was the key to getting his revenge on Emma, and if not Henry could easily persuade Emma to help him. "You know Henry, you're pretty smart, but your mothers right. Pirates have dangerous lives."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Emma interjected before Henry could reply. "We're leaving, let's go. Hook, you're staying in the cell tonight"

"I'm not even surprised" Killian sighed bitterly, it's not like this was the worst situation he had ever been in.

Emma rushed them out of the building. With everyone waiting outside, Emma grabbed the keys from drawer. When she turned to leave, she saw Henry standing outside the cell talking to Killian. She walked over to Henry and Killian "Henry go wait outside with the others. I need to speak to Hook." Henry left and Emma was alone with Killian.

"Do you have a problem, love?" Killian asked, not paying much attention.

"You're damn right I do." Emma snapped "Leave Henry alone. I don't know why you are even associating with him but it stops, right now."

Killian gave her a look of pity, chosen wisely to really irritate her. "Good luck, Sweetheart."

"With what?" Emma scoffed, but Killian just lay back on the bed and ignored her. "Fine, Good night, Hook."

"It will be." He smirked and ended with before Emma slammed the door, leaving him locked in the station.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed, If you did let me know via reviews, I love reading them. This story was actually inspired by the fic 'Magic is the only way' I wrote. This is sort of what happened beforehand, but you don't actually need to read that to read this. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning people got on Emma's nerves. How could anyone get up early and like it. Unfortunately David and Henry were morning people, and were always up and eager to speak to her as she slouched down the stairs.

David and Snow insisted she stayed there last night. After everything that had happened she was glad of it, especially glad Henry was staying with people who knew very well how to deal with certain people from that land.

Storybrooke had gone back to normal, everyone was back to doing there usual daily doings. Snow was back at working at the school, keeping a close eye on Henry when Emma couldn't and Emma gave David the job of deputy.

People kept relying on her to watch over the town and defend them all as 'the saviour' of course. She did the saving why did she have to continue fighting and it was only going to get worse when Cora finally came out of the shadows.

Emma had a busy to-do list, and none of it seemed in any way interesting or fun. She had to check up on Killian, Make sure he hadn't done anything stupid or god for bid escaped. See if Regina had countered Cora yet, if not then Emma had to find somewhere safe to keep her. Keep Henry the hell away from Killian no matter what, that was going to be tough and then meet with Mr Gold to discuss the peace she wanted to uphold.

"Morning." The small voice perked up from the kitchen as she reached the bottom of the stairs

Emma made an attempt to smile at the lively child. Already dressed and ready for work she began getting things together for leaving. "Hey, kid." She retuned groggily. Her eyes flickered to the clock ticking away on the wall as it read 8.30am "Where Mary-Margaret?" she asked bearing in mind, she and Henry were supposed to be in school soon.

David smirked as Emma threw her red jacket "We got, Snow, out of bed about 15 minutes ago." David laughed, looking back at Henry who found it amusing all the same "She wasn't too happy when we woke her but she's away to the shop to get you and her coffee for work, she taking Henry to school with her and I will meet you at the station later, you will be okay alone with Hook for while?"

"Sounds great." Emma murmured, paying very little attention to what David was saying.

"Emma?" He nudged. The last thing he wanted was his daughter stuck alone with that disgrace pirate, but his ulterior motives couldn't be put off.

"Sorry, other things on my mind right now, David." Emma tried not to let her tired feelings cause an argument or worse, a lecture before she went to work. "Listen, I can handle Hook, what can he do that I've not dealt with already. Look, I gotta go, David. Tell Snow sorry." She called, making for the door.

"I'll make sure she knows, bye." David watched his daughter leave for her almost impossible day ahead. He turned to Henry and shoved him playfully "Go get your bag, Snow will be back any Minute." Henry shrugged and ran to get his bag.

* * *

Emma was a few feet away from the station when she heard a voice call her name. Reluctantly turning to the sound, she noticed Mr Gold. "Gold!" she stated coldly "What do you want?" she was coming across somewhat icily, but it certainly wasn't for the sake of Killian. She could now only see Gold as Rumplestiltskin, and from the stories he wasn't exactly a pleasure to have around, he wasn't before but more so now.

Gold gave her and expectant look and sighed at her lack of knowledge. "Belle told me of the certain situation you have on your hands." He looked past her toward the station where Killian was "I'm more then happy to take it of your hands." Gold smiled innocently, though innocent certainly wasn't correct.

"Thanks…but no thanks." Emma leered "Hook is secured and if you make any attempt to go near him, then I will have you arrested too." The exasperation of everyone in this town thinking they can do as they please was so completely infuriating. She couldn't lock _everyone_ up no matter how much she wanted to.

"Affections toward our pirate Ms Swan?" Gold teased, smirking as though it was funny, which by the look on Emma's face, she didn't think so. "I must say, I'm surprised to find someone who isn't in line kill the man."

"Oh, I've joined the line all right, Infact I'm considering skipping ahead," Emma corrected "but as Sherriff I am to keep him locked up for his crimes and yet still protect him from people who want to hurt him. Like you…for example." She snapped, nodding toward him.

"Ah, but you don't know what he did to me." Gold said calmly, but the wrath still made an appearance.

Emma turned to face the station for a short moment, considering ignoring him, but that would just leave the conversation open for '_the next time'_ and she just wanted done with it. "You're right, I don't know. And to be honest I don't care, anything he done in the past…in _that_ land has nothing to do with me and I can't hold it to him now. So I advise that _you_, let. it. go." Without waiting for his response, Emma spun back toward the station and confidently left Gold on the street.

* * *

"Hook?" Emma called as she walked through the door into the silent station. When there was no reply she momentarily panicked and quickly paced through to the cell blocks. "Hook?" she repeated as she seen him in full view. He was pressed up against the bars, obviously waiting for her. She sighed in relief and walked over to meet him at the cell. "I thought you'd escaped or something."

"Would you miss me if I had, sweetheart?" Killian smirked, pressing his face between the bars. "Good Morning. You look flustered, Love. What's the matter?" he asked feigning concern.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from the cell "You can't take anything seriously can you, Hook!" she stated more the asked. Sitting at her desk, she picked up a form she had to fill out with Killian as an official arrest kind of thing. The pen sitting next to the stack of papers reminded her how much she really couldn't be bothered today. Killian's earlier rhetorical question now seemed appeasing. She looked up at him for the desk and groaned seeing he was still watching her. "Gold ambushed me on the way to the station." She answered begrudgingly, hoping he wouldn't fly off the handle about it.

"Why?" he asked simply, unusually calm. But quite like Gold she could pick up the edge of rage and anger scuff the edges of his question. "Did he ask for me? Threating you?" he continued, slightly edgy.

"No! _No! _Besides I can handle him, if he had threatened me, that is." She almost laughed at the prospect of _Gold_ besting her.

Killian grinned, knowingly "Aye, Lass. I am more then certain you can handle yourself." recalling the incident…incidents in his land. If anyone else, other then him, could take down Rumplestiltskin then it was most certainly her. "What did he say?"

"He wanted me to let him take control of," she waved her hand toward Killian, indicting what it was about. "_'This situation'_" Killian's anger surged and Emma could visibly see another frustrating change of character and not one she was in the mood to take care of.

"And let me guess, you're going to let him." Killian barked "While I'm _trapped_ in this _cage_, I extremely doubt that's fair _now, Swan_."

"Hook! Calm the hell _down_." She yelled, approaching his cell, finding herself uncomfortably face to face with him. "I told him to leave you alone." She snapped once he'd stopped fretting. Instead he replaced it with a smug smirk. "Before you get all sentimental, or worse, you think _I'm_ getting sentimental, you should know that I did that because that's how the law _works_ here."

"Of course, Swan." Killian smirked.

"Shut up. I need you to help me fill this form out." Emma expressed, clutching the sheet into her hand and holding it up to his face. Killian tried to grab the form but she pulled it away. "It's your official arrest form. I need to record your personal details."

She sat down again and consciously read out the questions to record the answers. "Name: Ho-" She stopped abruptly, realising how stupid she was about to sound "What was your name again?" she asked, Even though he tried to consistently remind her about it, she always forgot, purposely of course, Hook seemed appropriate. He stayed silent and just continually smirked at her. "Just answer the damn question Hook?"

"Will you remember it if I do?" he asked stubbornly.

"You can't really forget something once it's recorded on paper." Emma mocked "Just tell me your name."

"Tell you what, love." Killian offered "You let me out and I'll answer, all. Your stupid. questions."

"If I let you out then it won't be an arrest and I wouldn't have to fill out these _stupid_ questions." She answered as though he were stupid.

"I may be pirate, Emma, but I'm not a simpleton." Killian sneered "I just meant until you finish the form, this cell is surprisingly cramped." The consideration on Emma's face was sufficient, when she looked back up, he was sure she wouldn't be stupid enough too actually to do it, however he was counting on it that she was.

"Fine" Emma snapped, grabbing the keys to the cell "but only until we finish the form. I need you out for the photograph anyway." She said and pointed at the lined and numbered wall.

She unlocked the cell and Killian wandered freely out, giving Emma his best 'victory' look. "Thank you, Princess."

"No, no. Don't do that, I've barely tolerated your _Love's, Darling's, Sweetheart's_ and whatever else. So do not start with the 'Princess' line, otherwise we're going to have a problem." Emma warned, irritated and increasingly regretting it already. "Sit at the desk." She stated and pointed to it and surprisingly he followed her instruction. She sat down on the chair beside him and picked up the pen again "Name?"

"Killian Jones, remember it this time, love."

Emma sighed but proceeded "Age?"

Killian was confounded and didn't answer.

"Well?" Emma pushed

"I don't know, love." He smirked, gradually getting under her skin "Naturally I'm about 29, possibly 30. But I haven't technically aged in a while. I stopped counting round about 258 years old."

Emma fixed him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' stare, but Killian never responded to it so she just scribbled down '30(s)' she drank the water infront of her, wishing it was something stronger "Uh, Hometown?"

"Well I wouldn't call it much of a town, but Neverland will suffice." Killian looked up at her from the form and noticed the extremely agitated expression from Emma "Problem, darling?" he asked innocently.

It sounded so innocent to Emma, she assumed he actually had no idea how he was sounding to her, or to the damn form. "Okay, forget the form." She whined throwing it into a drawer in the desk "Finger prints."

"I wasn't mocking you, love." Killian laughed, but still remained truthful.

"I know_._ _That's_ the problem" she sighed taking the pad of ink from a bottom drawer. "Put your hand into the ink."

"I'd really rather not, Emma?" he stated, using her name to emphasise that he would really be better of not getting stained inky fingers.

"Fine." She grabbed Killian's hand, pushed it into the ink and slammed it down into the paper. An annoyed pout from Killian satisfied Emma and clipped finger printed paper to another piece. A sharp pain shot through her head and she massaged her temples to trying to make it go away. "We're done. Now get back in the cell." She demanded.

"No!" Killian spoke calmly, suddenly standing defensively over Emma, The confusion on her face was evident, and he could see his plan beginning to fall into action. "Enjoy your drink, darling."

Emma felt a twinge of worry over come her as a soft unconsciousness became apparent. "What the hell did you do?" she snapped, outraged.

"Well, Emma," Killian spoke softly, crouching down to be face to face with her "You didn't check my pockets, love. I acquired, _sleeping pills_," he said, trying to seem like he knew what he was talking about "Double strength. They took a while to take affect though." He was beginning to have doubts they would work at all.

"Y…You drugged me." Emma got out in a whisper as Killian smirked "You sonuvabitch. I swear I'm gonna-" She yelled rather forcefully despite her drifting state "I hate you, so much, I can't even stress how much." She began speaking in mumbles. The last thought in her head before everything went black was 'Why the hell do these creeps keep drugging me.'

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy lately. I intend to post regularly though. Reviews appreciated but not compulsory. Have a good day! Head's up, I'm British, I do try to spell and use American words to fit along the line of the show (excluding Hook of course because he is actually British.) If I screw up, feel free to correct me:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma?"

The voice spoke thin and stressed. Emma was sure she was just imagining it, until the walls of her dreams began to fall and throbbing head ache and realisation of the recent events began to pull her back into consciousness. She forced her eyes open and a blurred outline of a person came into view.

It wasn't clear who it was yet but she was willing to bet it wasn't going to be a pleasant confrontation once she regained her senses. "Hook?" she mumbled numbly. She tried pushing up on her elbows but the sleeping pills had more of a kick then she thought. Her vision cleared some more and she reluctantly found herself staring up at Killian Jones. If she wasn't filled with white hot rage, she could have swore a flash of regret swept over his gaze, not that she cared.

"Yes, love, it's me!" Killian shot out impatiently "Now, if you value your life. Then you will swallow your pride, get up and get moving quickly." He moved quickly on his feet and picked up the limp sheriff from the ground.

Emma begrudgingly allowed Killian to help her up, even though everything else told her to push him off and grab her gun, her gun, which was probably far away by now. "Okay, you complete son of a bitch," Emma snapped, regaining her some of her usual strength. "Where am I? And why are so impatient, you've got me don't you. So whatever you're going to do to Rumplestiltskin, just go ahead and do it. I mean, it's not like-"

"Emma, shut up." Killian snapped, landing her onto a nearby sofa. "You're on my ship, I thought it was safe but I was wrong." He took another look around to be on the safe side, before sitting next to Emma on the sofa. "You were drugged, Sleeping pills? I think that's what they were called anyway. When I found you I gave you an antidote that I use for poisons, I didn't think it would work, but it took away the…edge of whatever happened."

"When you _found_ me?" Emma repeated confused "Listen here, I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't have the energy to string together a conversation. So please, explain what the hell happened."

Killian clenched his jaw, frustrated by Emma Swan and her insolence. "Emma. We don't have time for baby steps." A sharp glare from Emma made him sigh, they were in danger and it wasn't Emma's wellbeing he cared for it was his own, but he needed her for his revenge. "Fine." He snapped impatiently.

* * *

***10 hours prior***

_The round ticky object of the wall ticked away. It was handy for telling the time but it certainly did make an irritating noise. 6.30am and not slept yet…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

_"Hook? How nice to see you again." The new voice appeared pleased, almost happy to the untrained senses but Killian knew otherwise, Cora's only happy tone was one of mischief and danger._

_"Cora, what do I owe the pleasure?" Killian huffed, refusing to look at her when looking so defeated._

_Cora approached the bars of his small cell smirking "I want to offer you a way out." She mused._

_"I'm listening." Killian smirked, meeting her at the bars._

_"I'll let you out if you lock me in."_

_"Why? What are you going to do?" He asked shortly, not even bothering to question her motives. He was beginning to just go along with her ridiculous ideas, so long as he has time and power for his revenge._

_Cora waved her hand and a puff of dangerously purple smoke, entwined with patches of black enveloped the lock. Killian stepped back quick enough for the door to swing open._

_Stepping out, he took a look at the still dark station. Emma would be in in only a few hours. He spun back round to see Cora stepping into the cell and closing the door firmly behind her, restoring the lock._

_"Leave now, Hook, dear." Cora nudged "you might not get the chance again."_

_Killian scoffed and turned his back to the sorceress in a cage, exactly where she should be, he thought. "Well, goodbye and good luck on your future endeavours."_

***present***

* * *

"And that's it?" Emma bit out, feeling unbelievably more annoyed then before. The story made less since now, since Cora wasn't even at the station once she was there and she certainly didn't have a rival with Killian so why was he running for his life?

Killian stood up again, and pulled Emma to her feet along with him. "No, regrettably not, Swan. Can you walk?" he asked quickly, breaking the topic for a short moment.

"Yes!" Emma snapped, pulling herself harshly away from him but was reward by landing on the floor in a heap. "Why do I feel like I've been throw against rocks a million times. They were only sleeping pills."

"I don't know, maybe Cora did something else." Killian dragged her from the ground again and rested her against his shoulder while he reached for his sword. He attached the sword to the loop in his belt and carelessly lifted Emma over his shoulder before she could get the chance to get out of it. To his surprise she only struggled a small bit to get out of his hold, the rest of the argument was her complaining that he can't take a _'goddamn'_ sword out into Storybrooke, Which was unfair really, considering she got to use and carry a gun around regularly.

"Okay, so then what happened?" Emma prodded, feeling the cold hit her as they made it to the top of the ship.

"I returned to the station a few hours later to find out Cora's intentions." He said, voice low and dangerous "But instead I found myself, looking at me, looking at an unconscious you."

"That's not confusing at all." She mumbled. Emma scoffed and sarcastically bit out "Didn't know you cared."

"No offence but I don't care. The reason she is hunting me as well as you is because is because I tried to kill her."

"What! Why?" Emma asked surprised.

"Turns out, she doesn't want Rumplestiltskin dead, and is protecting him and warning him of my every move and intention." Killian sighed irritated.

"Ah, now it all makes sense." Emma laughed darkly, No wonder her own daughter hated her. "So, It all makes sense except for…why you saved me?"

"I promised I wouldn't kill you." Killian said simply "I stay true to my word." He smirked again, losing the care he almost gave. "Plus I knew it would really get on Cora's nerves if I saved you."

* * *

"Where are we going, also I think I can walk now so put me the hell down." Emma huffed, trying to land safely on the ground.

"Not taking the chance, love. Plus you're my prisoner now and I'm not letting you go." Killian answered, holding her in place "I was hoping you would know somewhere?"

Emma took a minute to think about it "My place?" she mused.

"Well, Emma love, If you wanted me at-"

"Stop it, Hook. Cora has probably already checked there and she won't think we'll go there again."

"True. Well, your place it is then, love." Killian smirked.

Emma took the advantage to try get down but Killian just kept her up. "Fine. But first things first, Let me down and no funny business back at my place."

Killian set her down in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her standing. He put his face inches from hers and whispered "You're no fun."

Emma pushed him back but he failed to let go.

"If you walk, we will get caught. Just let me carry you."

"Fine" Emma sighed "But not over your shoulder, that's just uncomfortable."

"What would you prefer, darling?" Killian urged impatiently.

She took a minute to think about it, even with Killian's consistent edgy attitude. "You can carry me on your back."

* * *

"This is really rather uncomfortable, love." Killian continued complaining as they, _well he_, walked along the dark road, carrying Emma on his back, sticking to the shadows in fear of being caught by Cora.

Emma loved the momentary control she had over Killian. He had to carry her home otherwise they would be caught, and she seemed to have a part in his revenge. Not that she was going to help in any way to kill Rumplestiltskin, but it was good to have him somewhere she could keep a watchful eye on him. "Well tuff, We need to hide and we can't do that if I can't go anywhere. How long will this, whatever Cora did to me, wear off." Emma huffed

"No idea, It's magic isn't it." He replied simply. "How long left to your place, Swan?"

"Not long, there actually." Emma stated, pointing to Mary Margaret's previous flat. Since Emma had grown to slightly enjoy Mary Margaret's place, her and David decided it would be best if they moved into a new home together, giving Emma and Henry the house.

Emma hoped off Killian's back and made an effort to start a small jog to the building with Killian following. She fumbled with the keys but finally hammered them into the lock and pushed on into the house. "Thank god I'm home." She said in a quiet sigh.

"Where's that lad of yours?" Killian asked, closing the door wearily behind him.

Emma landed roughly onto the sofa, never feeling more comfortable in her life "Staying with Snow and David, I wonder if they've noticed I've been missing?" Emma mused. "Anyway, I'll show you where you will be staying." Emma led Killian to Mary Margaret's old room. Having his back to her, Emma took the opportunity to click the handcuffs around his wrist and the other end attached to the bed frame.

Instead of a witty retort, Killian found himself drained. Today was not going as planned and he was becoming more and more frustrated. "No! _NO_! Not this again. What do you think I am possibly going to do?"

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed "Your Captain Hook, who knows." Emma turned to leave and go to bed, but before she could get away Killian reached around her waist and pulled her back around to face him.

"So you're just going to walk away, like last time?" Killian pouted, trying to reach the guilt he'd seen before she left him the first time.

"Oh, please," Emma groaned "I'm sorry for what happened last time, OK. But seriously, this isn't the same situation, so you can't make me feel guilty for it. I will be in that room, up there. OK?"

Killian dropped her wrist and it fell carelessly by her side. "Goodnight, darling." He said shortly before smirking.

"Yep, see you tomorrow. Perhaps we can watch a movie." Emma stated, walking toward her room upstairs, she yelled back with a sharp smirk on her face "I hear Peter Pan is really a good one."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you're still enjoying the story. I'm so sorry for the long gaps between chapters. I have been so busy. And most of my spare time is spent on Tumblr, which, If you have Tumblr you know how extremely addictive it is(: Anyway, I hope to update more regularly. Sorry for the short chapter and let me know how I can improve the story. Reviews much appreciated but not compulsory(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma." Snow popped her head around the corner of Emma's office, holding a coffee and lunch from Granny's in the air. "You okay? I brought lunch." Snow scanned the station quickly, realising there was no sign of Hook "Also, where on Earth is Hook?" she asked, almost worried

"Thanks." Emma muttered, trying her best to sound thankful, despite the ton of paperwork she had to work through. "He…escaped, Last I heard he's on his ship. I don't think he is stupid enough to go near Gold, yet anyway."

Snow sighed taking her eyes from her daughter and placing them on the large pile of paper work beside her. "Okay, enough," she finally snapped "_You_ are going home." Emma opened her mouth slightly to protest but Snow cut her off quickly "David will take over, and he wont mind. I'll make sure."

Emma half smiled and stood up, collecting the lunch Snow had brought her. She considered telling her about the crazy pirate that was currently bunking at her place, but it would lead to an awfully long conversation, well, argument. "Okay, Can you keep Henry at your place for a few more days? I think it will be safer for him to be out of the firing range."

"That's fine. We'll look after him for as long as you need." Snow smiled, before softly pushing Emma out of the door "Now go. Home. Rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Emma stood outside her door for a few moments before pushing open to unfortunately reveal the annoying captain innuendo. "Hook!" She bit out in her warning tone.

"Don't worry, Love." He shot out sarcastically "Still here, still bored."

"Get over it, Hook. You're lucky I took the handcuffs off." Emma threw her jacket carelessly onto the coat rack and collapsed next onto the sofa next to Hook. "Why isn't the TV on?"

"The what?" he asked, looking slightly confused "Oh, the, box with the pictures. I couldn't figure it out."

Emma sighed and considered getting up to turn the TV on, but she settled for lazily slumping on the sofa instead.

"Well, aren't you going to turn it on?" he asked, looking down at her. He rolled his eyes when she gave him a vacant stare.

Emma turned her head slightly to look at him, but instead of keeping eye contact, she grabbed to pillow closest to her and buried her face in it. She was exhausted. "As much as I would love to have it drown out your voice, I'm really not in the mood to watch TV right now, Hook." she mumbled through the fabric of the pillow.

After pulling the pillow off her face, he flashed his trademark smirk and intended to annoy "I am sensing something's up. What is it?" he asked, awaiting an answer, but he got none. "Fine. Tell me this then, why exactly are you letting me stay here, with you?"

"You know why?" she bit out, clearly annoyed "I'm not being held responsible if you get killed by Cora." She said quickly, trying to hide her face in fear of him finding out the real reason.

"So, no other reason then." He grinned, nudging her with his shoulder. "There must be, because you know I can look after myself. I am pirate after all."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows "That would be why you haven't left then. I don't usually lock the door, and when I do, I know you know how to get out." She said, smirking.

Trying to ignore the last comment, he sat forward and picked up the rectangular device that worked the TV. "You said you have a...movie, that I would enjoy." He asked, dropping the remote on her stomach.

She would have been annoyed with his sarcastic tone, and the remote being dropped on her, but she was about to have the upper hand. "That's right. I do." She grinned, picking herself up off the Sofa to search through Henrys pile of Disney DVD's. When she passed 'Snow White', she laughed quietly to herself at the picture of Snow and the prince being all soft and romantic, then she came across the DVD labelled 'Peter Pan' "Here it is." She grinned, holding it up before sliding the disc into the DVD player. She couldn't help smirking at Killian's confused yet, amazed expression at the TV and DVD player, although the 'amazed expression' was well hidden, But Emma seen through it. "I'll skip the adverts. Oh, and by the way. This is how the entire world outside Storybrooke see's you. Enjoy."

30 minutes into the movie, Emma couldn't tell if Killian was seething with anger or was just simply huffing, because he hadn't said anything since the cartoon Hook came on the screen when he opened his mouth to protest but there was only silence. Emma spent the rest of the time secretly staring at him and laughing at his horrified expressions, but he was too outraged to notice her.

When the movie ended, Emma was still laughing uncontrollably that she never noticed Killian was now looking at her with annoyance. "It has been a while since I've laughed that much. I'm going to have to do that with everyone in town." She said through laughs.

"Careful, Swan. You might choke and die, we wouldn't want that to happen." He bit out sarcastically. He tried to get up of the sofa, but Emma dragged him back down.

"Don't go off sulking now, Hook, or you'll be proving the movie right." She informed, through a false stern expression.

He tried a sarcastic smirk, but it turned into a genuine smile that he wasn't proud of. So, instead he quickly got up before Emma could pull him down again and murmured "It's not funny, Swan. This world thinks so little of me." as he sulked through to the kitchen.

"Well, if it helps, they thought little of you in your world to." She corrected, straight-faced, fighting the smile that threatening to appear. "Don't be such a baby, Hook." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter. Before he could answer, with some witty retort, there was a knock at the door. "Wait here." She warned, walking to the door after he held his hands up patronizingly.

"Hey mom." The little voice chimed as Emma answered the door.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" she asked sternly, trying to keep him from getting into the house, but he squeezed past her quickly, running into the house.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Henry asked, avoiding her question setting her with a judging expression for many reasons, the most being how he wasn't allowed to even talk to Killian but she had him in their house. "Well?" he said with small authority, crossing his arms.

Emma was going to tell Henry the truth but Killian would overhear, so she settled for the half-truth "Cora and Gold are both after him, and they're both after me too, or at least Cora is. Also Hook can do less damage if I can keep an eye on him." she explained

"So, that's why I'm staying with Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked

Emma nodded apologetically "Yeah, that's right, kid. How about you and go get some of your things to take to Snow and David's place, yeah." Henry nodded and ran up the stairs. Behind her, she heard Killian laugh quietly "What?" she snapped, turning to face him.

"Why did you just lie to your own son?" he asked amused.

Ignoring him wasn't going to work, so she decided to bluff it, otherwise he would never let it go "I didn't." she argued, placing her hands on her hips for good measure.

Finding it as a challenge, he approached her daringly, placing their faces a couple of inches apart "I happen to be almost as good as you at picking out lies, love."

"I don't-" she tried, but just crossed her arms over her chest. She heard Henry begin to come down the stairs and realised she could tell Killian then leave quickly with Henry. "Fine, you saved my life, and I guess…I felt like I owed you." She said bitterly, seeing as Killian smirked irritatingly. Henry finally joined her side and the ushered him to the door. "Also, I would've kicked you out days ago, but you're not that bad to have around. For a pirate." She got out finally, walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Killian was smirking as she left, he got the truth eventually. Actually he did more then that, he thought, his smirk faltering slightly. Did he just bring down one of her walls? He tried to forget the thought because getting Emma to open was deemed impossible.

* * *

On her way to drop Henry off back at Snow's and David's, she noticed Regina walking down the street. "Regina, oh no." she sighed "Henry, wait here." She said quickly, walking over to Regina, but Henry followed anyway. "I'm really sorry, I was meant to meet you. Something, really bad came up. Are you still ok?"

"Thank you for your concern Miss Swan, but as you can see I'm fine." Regina said slowly, slightly annoyed. "What happened, anyway?"

"I was right. Cora's here. She got to me before I could talk to you." Emma explained.

Regina raised an eyebrow amused and intrigued "And you got away alive?" she mocked half-heartedly. The last thing she wanted was her mother to be here, or near her. She was trying to get better for Henry, for herself and her mother would only corrupt her again, or worse.

Emma nodded, noticing the discomfort in her expression "It'll be fine Regina." She tried to assure, but Regina's expression didn't falter "I have something to do back at my place, could you take Henry to Snow and David's? Or actually," she cut in before Regina could answer her first question, and looked down at Henry "Would you like to look after him for a couple of days? If Henry doesn't mind that is." She asked, looking down at Henry, who just smiled up at her and nodded.

"I would love to." Regina said enthused, smiling, and genuinely happy. "Thank you, Emma." She smiled softly. Taking Henrys hand and walking him back to her house.

Emma smiled lightly, as the two of them walked away. She couldn't help feel a little happy that Regina and Henry could have some time together. Now she had to go back and face Killian again, which she wasn't looking forward to, remembering that irritating grin he had before she left.

* * *

She pushed open the door, to find Killian sitting on the sofa watching TV "You found out how to work it?" she asked, slight confusion washing over her. Killian looked up at her and smiled, not smirked, smiled, which she found weird, if not disturbing maybe. Or was it none of the above. Did she like…no she did not like it when he smiled.

"You left the TV on, love, and I watched you work the buttons before," he informed, "I didn't seem that difficult."

Emma was too tired to question, today had been tiring and to be honest she hadn't even done that much. "Want to watch another movie?" she asked seriously. His expression twisted in a disgusted expression which made Emma laugh "Not Peter Pan. What about 'Snow White', that has Snow, David and Regina or maybe 'Sleeping Beauty', that has Aurora, or…"

"I know, love." Killian cut her of quickly and grabbed the Snow White DVD box from her. "Let's make fun on Regina and your parents." He grinned.

Emma smiled and took the DVD from Killian, placing it in the player and sitting down beside him again, a little closer then before.

"My name isn't even James Hook." He snapped randomly as the adverts continued and Emma looked up at him, shaking her head "I know, It Killian Jones." She countered.

He raised an eyebrow at her "I thought you would never remember, Daring." he replied, amused.

Emma lay her head back on the Sofa. "You never let me forget." She said finally before the movie finally started.

"Well they got the heart thing right." Killian said lightly, watching as the evil queen had the box stored heart. When there was no reply, Killian looked down at Emma through the dark, realising how even through closed curtains he could tell the sky was dark it must've been late. Emma had fallen asleep "So many opportunities." He mumbled, looking down at her silent sleeping form. Killian fixed his gaze back on the magic box again, watching the movie. Several moments later, he felt a soft weight weigh down his shoulder, thinking Emma had woken up he turned to say something sarcastic but she hadn't woken, her head was resting on his shoulder. He considered pushing her off, but it wasn't unpleasant, so he adjusted his position so he was more confortable and rested his arm around Emma's shoulders as she slept, before watching the movie again.

* * *

**_A/N: Guess what guys. I'm finally updating this story, shocker. Don't worry, It'll be frequent now, hopefully. If not guys, shoot me (Don't really :P) let me know what you think. There's a serious lack of Captain Swan on the show. This story is now pretty much AU, because the story is set too far back and if I make the storylines the same then it would be dull. Still bringing Neal though, Possibly Tamara and Greg/Owen too and others. :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

A few dull thumps broke Emma from her sleep. Unsure of what it was, she pulled the blanket that draped over the back of sofa over her and snuggled back into whatever was making comfortable before she was rudely awoken. She almost drifted off back into sleep again, but the dull thumps continued as they become clear knocks on a door, her door. She stretched out to grab her mobile from the table to check the time. 3.35am, it read. Emma was pissed, who was at the door that early, who was even up that early, it was still pitch black. She tried to sit up and realised someone's arm was around her waist, 'did she fall asleep with someone last night?' she thought as the sleepy memories woke up. "Hook?" she whispered disbelievingly, sitting up letting his arm fall off her, he turned sleepily but didn't appear to wake up. There were more pressing matter then him though. The person at the door hadn't left yet, for one.

Emma crawled of the sofa, throwing the cover carelessly over Killian and rubbing her eyes as she unlocked the door and swung it open furiously. The figure standing there was alone and draped in shadows "Yes?" Emma fiercely whispered.

"May I come in, Emma?"

The feminine voice spoke, which Emma identified as Regina Mills. "Regina?" she snapped in the same hushed tone "What the hell are you doing here?" she groaned, opening the door slightly to let her in.

Regina walked straight pass Emma into the house. Usually she wouldn't bother informing Emma of new comers in town, not until the morning at least, but these ones were strange. "Sorry for intruding...this late I mean, but it's important." She said speaking in her normal toned voice after Emma had shut the door. She walked over to the Sofa to sit, but raised an amused, if not slightly confused eyebrow at the sleeping pirate wrapped in a blanket. "Emma?" she spoke, her voice laced with amusement.

"Shut up, it's not what you think." She informed quickly "We were watching Snow white and we both fell asleep." Well she did anyway. She still wasn't sure how she woke up leaning against him with his arm wrapped round her. "Back to the point. What the hell are you doing here this late, or early?"

She sighed, becoming frustrated "I couldn't sleep. So I was in front room, working, when around 1am a man came into town. I've have never seen him before. He _is not from here_, Emma." She said slowly, emphasizing each word. "But it's not just that. He drove in, with his car, but someone else was there. Whoever it was walked with him to granny's, and then drove off in the car again, presumably out of town."

Emma walked over to the kitchen area, waiting for Regina to follow her and then sat down the stool, after putting on the kettle. She made two cups of tea and placed one in front of Regina. "I still don't know why this cannot have waited until the morning." She continued complaining. "He could just be a visitor."

Regina gave her face, which roughly translated as 'don't be an idiot' "With no bags or possessions?"

She had a point, and the last thing Emma wanted was for anything to happen to Storybrooke. "Yeah, I suppose." She sulked "I'll check him out tomorrow, I'll tell him there's something temporarily wrong with the town and all visitors need to be surveyed. If he lies to me, or seems to have bad intentions, then as mayor, you can do something to get rid of him, right? And I don't mean with magic."

It was disappointing to be told that magic was a no-go, but Regina nodded anyway and got up to leave. "Very well. I just hope you're right."

After nodding pointlessly to Regina, she walked her to the door. "You did get someone to watch Henry while you were here, right?" Emma asked worried, although she assumed Regina wouldn't be that stupid to leave him alone, especially when she was worried about the new guy in town.

"Emma," she started, authority and exasperation in her tone "I have taken care of Henry for 10 years longer then you have even known him. I wouldn't leave him in the house unprotected." She bit out "However, Finding a sitter a 3am is impossible, so I protected the house with magic. No one can get in or out until I return." Regina said snappily, before turning swiftly and headed for the door "Have fun with your pirate." She grinned "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone he's here."

Emma crossed her arms "Regina," Emma called after her "It's not like that and you know it." She tried, but Regina was already gone.

"I don't think she believes you, sweetheart."

The voice came from behind Emma, making her jump. "What are you doing up?" she snapped, slamming the door that Regina had disappeared through.

Killian sat up from the sofa, switching on the tableside light. "I couldn't exactly sleep through that now could I." He stated, as a matter of fact "What time is it anyway?"

After pulling her phone out of her pocket, she threw it at Hook and went to make more Tea. "Press the button." She told him, switching on the kettle and making two new cups of tea. "Well?" she asked, regarding the time.

He pressed the button as instructed, but squinted at the agonising bright light. He still wasn't used to the light after sitting in the dark for so long "4.01am" he read out from the mobile's screen "Regina was here for 30 minutes?"

Emma nodded and brought the two cups of tea over, placing a mug on the table next to Killian "Mhhm." She hummed, sitting down.

"Haven't got anything stronger?" he asked, staring disgustedly at the cup of tea.

Emma made a face and took a sip of her tea "It's 4am. Even if I did I wouldn't give it to you. While your living here. You'll be drinking Tea and coffee." She smirked, taking another sip. "I have to get ready soon. There's someone from outside of Storybrooke come here early this morning. I promised Regina I would find out about him." She said distastefully, she hated working, and if it included a new danger to her town then she hated it more. "You can stay here again." She offered, pulling herself off the sofa with a sigh.

Killian followed her off the sofa "Actually I going to come with you today." He told her.

"You're coming with me?" she asked confused "Why? It's still dangerous out there?"

He smirked playfully "Yes, well so are you, doesn't stop you from leaving. Besides I need to check on my ship. In case Cora has done something to it."

"What if she's waiting for you there?" Emma questioned, irritably.

"Then come with me, if you're so damn worried about me. Either way I'm going to my ship." He said, sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Emma snorted at the 'being worried about him' part "Like I said before, if you want to put yourself in danger, fine, but I'm not being held responsible."

* * *

A few hours later, there was another knock at the door "Probably Regina again." Emma muttered, answering the door. But instead of Regina, it was instead David. "David, Hi. What are doing here?" she asked, keeping the door at an angle, so he couldn't see in.

"I brought breakfast" David said, holding up the three bags from Granny's.

Emma took note of the extra bag and looked round for Snow. "Three? Where's Snow."

"Just me." He said, confusing Emma further "and of course your friend," he drawled out patronizingly, softly pushing past Emma to get into the house "How long did you think you could keep that one from us?" he questioned, disapproving.

Closing the door behind him, she thanked god that Killian was up stairs. "It wasn't exactly a big secret, he's hiding from Cora, like I am. I don't want his death on my conscience. How did you find out anyway?"

"Henry." David replied plainly. "Oh, and thank you for not telling us he was going to be spending the night at Regina's." David lectured. "You can imagine how we reacted when we found out where he was."

Emma turned white, the amount of worry she must of put on them "I'm so sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing, I passed Regina in the street and thought she would enjoy having Henry stay. I was going to call you. I was just really tired and forgot."

David smiled and pulled his daughter into a quick half hug. "Don't worry about it, just let us know next time." He let her out of the hug when she nodded. "Okay, good."

"I am not bloody wearing this." Killian complained, thumping down the stairs to the living room, wearing black Jeans and a buttoned up black shirt.

Emma grinned at the pirate dressed in normal clothes. "Okay, well you're not going out into Storybrooke dressing head to toe in leather. Besides, what's wrong with it? You're still all in black. Black jeans, shirt, those boots"

"Are they my clothes?" David inquired between their argument. He crossed his arms and set them both with a judgmental stare.

In the corner of her eye, she could she Killian smirk, he would probably wear them now. Just to piss off David. "Sorry, they were here and I couldn't take him out into Storybrooke dressed as a pirate." Emma shrugged, looking back over at Hook, who was still distastefully looking at his clothes. "Stop it, you look fine. They make you look good." She said looking him over, before meeting his gaze again, realising how amused he looked "Normal!" she shook her head, quickly correcting herself. "You know what I mean." She groaned inwardly, before marching past Hook to go up stairs, leaving him with David.

"Why are you here?" David interrogated, less polite then he had been when Emma was around.

Killian couldn't help laughing, protective father, how humorous. "I thought it was obvious." He replied feigning seriousness, with the smallest smile.

"Funny." David replied sarcastically, painting on a quick smile as he heard Emma tread back down the stairs.

After grabbing her phone off of the table, she tugged Hook's shirt, getting him to follow her and handed a folder to David. "Paper work." She said apologetically. "Thank you for taking over at the station. I've just got too much to do right now."

David nodded and let Emma pass through the front door first, Killian following shortly behind her. "We're not done." David said quietly to him, stepping back afterwards letting him pass again.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Killian asked, slightly snappier then he'd been all morning. That being account on Emma taking away his hook, babbling about 'the rest of the world seeing it.'

Emma ignored his usual bad-tempered tone "I've got to find out who the new guy is, visit Regina with the update and go with you to your ship. And exactly in that order." She explained "Busy day, let's go." Emma walked into granny's, finding out what room the new guy was staying in, after a worried lecture from Ruby, she went up stairs and knocked on the guys door.

After looking down at Emma tediously, he commented "Is this really necessary?"

Emma rolled her eyes replying in a hiss "Yes!" just before the door swung open. "Hi." Emma greeted. "I'm the town sheriff, this is-" she looked to Hook for help but received nothing, he just stood there looking bored, typical "my partner, Killian Jones. He works part time." She said finally.

Killian looked down at her, oddly surprised at his name being said aloud. Usually such a thing never happened nowadays.

"There's an escapee loose in the town. He's working with an accomplice out of town also we think. So we have to clear all new comers to the town." She said smoothly, without a bump to think she was lying.

The man looked mild confused before answering "It's a big town, you must get visitors often?" he inquired, with a friendly smile. "I'm just a tourist, this place has a good rep. Sounded interesting so I though I would have a look."

Emma matched his smile, "Well, it's just a small, know-your-neighbours town. We don't get many visitors. Which we're grateful for." She said the last part in a joyless tone, dropping her smile, even Hook nudged her to break her out of the vicious vibe she was giving off.

"Anyway," Killian drawled out, resting his hand on Emma's shoulder and leading her away from the door. "Keep a watch out for him." He ended, walking away with a rather quiet Emma. It was usual how much Emma just seemed to let him keep leading her away, when usually she would've done or said something. They left the building, and Killian let go of Emma's shoulder, bringing her round so she was face to face with him "What happened in there? I though you said, and I repeat 'discrete.' That wasn't discrete, love."

"He lied." She said barely audible "Storybrooke, doesn't have a rep, nobody knows about it." She said quickly "No maps, no rumours nothing just-"

He patted her head patronizingly to quiet her "Don't read too much into it, Swan. You already said people would start to pass through, and now they are."

Emma scoffed, walking down the opposite direction of the street "Doesn't mean I don't need to be worried about it." She began walking in the opposite direction of Regina's house.

"Where are you going now?" Killian called after her.

Emma stopped slowly to look back at him, annoyed that he was still standing in the street "Your ship. Regina can wait."

Satisfied by her answer, he began following her down the street toward his ship.

* * *

"Need help to get on, love?" he asked, extending his hand for her to take. The last thing he wanted was her falling off, into the sea, that wouldn't end well.

Emma set him with exasperated look "I think I'll be fine." She said, following him on to the seemingly invisible ship. But the with the lack of railings and, you know, lack of being able to see where she was going, it felt like she was going to take a wrong step and fall to her death. Swallowing her pride, she grabbed his hand "Maybe I do, need help." She sighed irritably, hating how pathetic she looked.

Once they got to the top, Killian tried to let go of Emma's hand, but she wasn't letting go, she wasn't even paying attention. She was looking around his ship. "I know. Brilliant, isn't it." He commented, looking down at the intertwined hands again.

It was amazing, she didn't think she would enjoy a ship this much, especially a pirate ship, Captain Hook's ship. She noticed Killian was looking down at their hands and she dropped his hand quickly, as though it were burning hot "Sorry. Uh, go get whatever you need." She smiled lightly before heading to the edge of the ship.

Killian felt himself smile back "Don't fall off now." He shot out humorously, before disappearing into the cabin.

Emma leant over the rails watching over Storybrooke. Across from her she could see the steering wheel and crossed to investigate. She ran her finger over the dark wood and muttered "I _would_ make a _great_ pirate." Despite her family, she could definitely see herself as a pirate more than a princess.

"What's that, love?" Killian asked, coming up from behind her.

"Nothing." Emma said, still distracted by the ship. "You ready to leave again? Cora hasn't damaged it anyway, has she?"

After taking a quick look around his ship, he set his gaze back on Emma "Nope, still all in one piece. Let's go."

* * *

They were almost back at Emma's apartment. Although she was cringing all they back as they walked. She mistakenly told Killian that she loved his ship and all the way home he never let it go. He was still mumbling something when Emma's eye caught on something she wished it hadn't. Emma stopped dead still in the street, causing Killian to walk into her.

"What now?" he asked tiredly. Only just noticing her glassy eyes, he followed her gaze, which landed on a man and woman. "What, more new-comers?" he asked sardonically.

"Something like that." She whispered. When the man looked her way, she grabbed a handful of the black shirt Hook had borrowed and spun him around, so Hook had his back to the couple and Emma could secretly look over his shoulder.

Hook tried to look over his shoulder at what Emma was seeing but she kept him in place "You know there were days, when I was a pirate, that people feared and respected me, and I didn't have to keep up with the actions of a crazy woman."

Emma raised an eyebrow at his statement "Respected? Feared? I'm not seeing it." She countered distantly, before looking over his shoulder again.

"I guess you forgot what happened back in our land then." He replied, grinning.

Emma made a distasteful face, but didn't reply. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked quietly, even though she was going to tell him anyway, mainly because she was alone in this right now. Without awaiting his answer, she spun him back around to face the couple, "That man is Henry's father." She told him, her voice subconsciously breaking slightly. "I've got to go." She said, forcefully throwing the apartments keys at Killian. Before giving him an explanation, she took off down the street, in the opposite direction of both Neal and her apartment.

* * *

**_A/N: Another update :0, Told ya I'd update more often. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews. For the next chapter, I plan on more Charming/Hook interactions, also Neal and more Regina, because she's flawless, along with Belle and Rumple. And maybe I'll deepen the Emma/Killian relationship. Or maybe I'll make you wait :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

*Beep, beep*

Regina's mobile buzzed and beeped against the table. "I wonder who that could be?" she spoke aloud, giving a sideways smile at Henry who was watching TV in the front room.

"Maybe it's Emma." Henry offered, before paying attention to the TV again.

Doubtful, that girl never kept her up-to-date with anything. She smiled back at Henry regardless, who was paying little attention anyway, and muttered "Maybe." after picking the mobile of the table to silence it. The message flashed on the screen, unknown, it began with. Regina wasn't in the mood for hate from people she cared nothing for, especially since Henry was here, she couldn't do anything to risk loosing him. She rolled her eyes in advance and brought up the message.

**_Unknown_**

_I know what you did._

_You won't get away with it._

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, throwing the phone hastily onto the table. Just what she needed. She swallowed in a deep breath before completing any other tasks. The message meant nothing to her. She had inflicted so much pain, there was no way to narrow down who sent it and she could easily look after herself. The thing she did need to watch out for, was to not let her anger overcome her, at least not when henry's around.

Henry was by her side immediately when he heard the phone smack against the table "Who was it, mom?" he asked softly, placing his hand on her arm when he noticed her change in mood.

"Nothing, Henry." She replied, smiling down at him. "Why don't you get your coat, and we'll go to granny's." she ruffled Henry's hair, watching as he ran to get his coat.

* * *

"Emma!" Killian called after her, but she was gone, possibly far away enough the she didn't hear him. It was odd to say the least, in the short time he had known Emma, he hadn't thought her run away from anything. He looked back toward the man she ran away from, her kid's father. He seemed peculiarly familiar.

"Killian."

Speaking of, Killian thought, hearing the kid approach "Hello again, Lad." He greeted as the kid approached him.

"Henry!" Regina called. When she finally reached his side, she softly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the pirate, wrapping an arm around the front of him. "Hook!" she greeted callously "We didn't quite get the chance to meet this morning."

"Yes, well, I though complications involving your town should be left to you." He replied tiredly.

Regina's expression twisted "You were awake?" she asked, and looked off distantly as he nodded. "Where's Emma?" she inquired, looking back over him sternly.

"Uh," he began, but finding no words to help explain how _she ran away_. He looked down at Henry, who was still being coddled by Regina, and weighed the pros and cons of telling the kid that the man, only across the street from them was his father. "Gone. She, ran away." He said finally, not bothering to make an excuse.

"She…ran away?" Regina repeated, smirking slightly. Emma running away was amusing but also worrying. Even Regina herself wasn't enough to chase Emma away. "Where?" she asked, not bothering to remove the amusement from her voice.

Killian looked in the direction that she ran in "Don't know. Although I intend to find out." He said nonchalantly, trying to walk past Regina, but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

Regina let go of Henry and turned him in the direction of Granny's "Go. I'll meet you there." She was happy that he didn't cause a fuss, and left without another word, waving to Killian as he left. "Why did she run off? And the truth if you please." She snapped.

Killian wanted to lie to her, but he figured she would find out and last thing he need was another enemy with magic "She's running from the man over there." He said, pointing the couple across the street. When she followed the direction he pointing he added "Apparently, he's Henrys father."

"**_What?_**" Regina sneered, crossing her arms over her chest "What the hell is he doing here?"

He smirked at her discomfort "Its not my problem. But I'm guessing Emma has nothing to do with it. Hence the reason she ran away."

Regina took an alarmingly close step toward Killian "Find her, now!" she demanded "And tell her to get out of her sulk and get rid of him. Henry does not need another parent around. It's not good for him." 'It's just another person to take him away from me', she thought, but didn't dare say aloud.

After simply nodding, he left in the direction Emma ran in.

* * *

Emma sat in silence contemplating what the hell she just did. She ran away, why? She knew why, Neal. So many questions rattled around in her head; Why was he in Storybrooke?, how did he find me?, do I want to see him? Do I still love him?

Another question she found herself wanting answers to was why she decided to hide on Hook's ship. She guessed because it was the safest place to hide without people finding her. The only person who cared for the ship was Killian and this would be the last place he would check for Emma, besides with her disappearance, Killian probably disappeared to cause trouble or try kill to Mr Gold. She wanted to feel bad for leaving him, or leaving people in danger because of him, but she had her own problems to deal with, no matter how selfish that sounded.

She largely concerned for Henry above all. She lied about Neal, but only to protect him. If Neal was planning on sticking around for some reason then he was bout to meet Henry, because that kid found out everything.

Picking herself up from the uncomfortable wooden floor of the ship, she wandered into the door of one of the cabins, staying outside could result in her getting caught. She hummed in approval when she walked inside, everything was so neatly laid out and surprisingly colourful for the amount black that Killian wore. She realised the shelf, or shelves, of alcohol Killian kept in there, was it really necessary? Emma thought, nearing the shelves nonetheless and pulling down the first bottle rum she set her hands on. "Something we can agree on, Captain." She murmured to herself, pouring the brown liquid into a crystallised glass she brought down along with the bottle.

* * *

Killian had been searching for an hour now. There were few places Emma would be going to from the direction she ran in. He checked each of the places but Emma was found in none, he was going to give up, with Emma gone he could finally have his revenge on Rumplestiltskin and she wasn't around to stop him. He turned in the direction of Gold's shop but didn't move, he need a plan and preferably his sword but it was still on his ship. It wouldn't take long for him to retrieve his sword from his ship, he couldn't care if Rumplestiltskin was killed day or night, so long as he was dead.

After retrieving his sword, which was lying carelessly on the ground, he began to leave but sounds from his quarters halted him. Sword outdrawn, he approached the cabin boldly. "Emma?" he enquired, surprised.

The mass of blonde curls bounced as Emma's head snapped round to face the newcomer. "Hook, Hey." Emma slurred enthusiastically, gripping the edge of the black leather sofa for support.

"Are you drunk?" Killian asked, leaning the sword carefully against the wall.

Emma shrugged and passed a new glass filled to the brim with rum to Killian "Of course not." She countered before letting out a choked laugh "yeah, maybe, yeah."

Taking the glass of alcohol away from Emma proved a challenge but he did it nevertheless and placed it beside the one Emma had poured for him before sitting her down on the sofa. "Why?" he asked finally. He wasn't entirely shocked when Emma didn't answer him but he did want an answer so he decided to ask again, but he was cut short when he looked down at her mow sleeping form. "Interesting conversation, lass." He spoke aimlessly and evened out the mass of blonde curls that covered her face.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the short update. They're usually longer. But I haven't updated the story in a little while because I've been preoccupied. So, I guess I thought I'd just update with a small one now before it turns into a long month wait. The next updates will be usually long. Off topic – but OUAT finale? AWESOME!_**


End file.
